


A Royal Roadtrip

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Doubt, Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mention of OC, Sibling Incest, and that's all the men in this ff, coachmen, haah it's all elsa and anna actually, mention of Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna are traveling to another kingdom for festive reasons. But before they get there, Anna has to tell her sister something. It’s her last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Elsa and Anna a taveling to another kingdom for festive reasons. But before they get there, Anna has to tell her sister something. It’s her last chance.  
> Takes place some time after the movie  
> Warings: fluff and feels and an unnamed prince
> 
> Written for Elsanna Week Day 5, 30.4.15 with the topic: Roadtrip AU

[**A royal roadtrip takes an unexpected turn**](http://elsannafondue.tumblr.com/post/117764971927/a-royal-roadtrip-elsanna-week-day-5)  
  
Anna took a deep breath as her eyes wandered over the beautiful castle that Arendelles monarchs called their home. It was going to be a while until she’d see it again.   
The strawberryblonde swallowed painfully.   
She had brought this upon herself so she shouldn’t let anyone see just how much it hurt to leave home. Sure, for a long time, all that she wanted was to get out. Open the doors. See the world. But not like this.   
  
“Anna! I am sorry for being so late. I was tied up with business.”, Elsa almost ran over to her sister. But of course she was as graceful as ever. Anna smiled, eager not to let the Queen see her true emotions.

“Oh don’t worry, we have like a lot of time. Don’t we?”, she questioned the coachman, not really asking.   
  
“Uhm n-not rea-”, but Anna turned away without listening to the young man who seemed awfully stressed.   
  
“We should be on our way now though.”, Elsa smiled and gestured to the carriage, “We wouldn’t want to let anyone wait, do we?”   
  
“Of course not!”, Anna grinned. Not feeling the least bit of the happiness she was faking.   
  
Elsa nod and got in the small room, with a little help of the second coachman. Anna was next and in before the blonde could sit down. It only took a couple of minutes more before the horses began to pull and the servants started to lead them on the road.   
  
“Are you excited…?”, Elsa looked into her sisters ocean colored eyes. She was ever as reserved and calm. Maybe more than usually even. But the other one didn’t notice. Too caught in her own feelings and attempts to hide what she could.   
  
“What? Oh. Yes. I mean, of course. Who wouldn’t be?”, her laugh sounded nervous and forced, “I mean, it’s my wedding, right? How weird would it be if I wasn’t excited! That’s like not even imaginable. Is that a world? It should be.”   
  
Elsa smiled a little over the babbling. “I see.”, her gaze wandered over to the little window to her right and she watched the passing trees and green.   
  
It was the last thing they said for what felt like hours. And it could have been just that, the journey to the Kingdom Anna was marrying into lay about three days far away. So one would hope for time to pass quickly.   
  
The princess looked at the other one a few times. She had to somehow tell her. Before there would be no other chance. Before she’d only ever see her sister on birthdays and weddings and coronations. Maybe Christmas every now and then. And when she’d have her first child with the prince who had courted her. When Elsa would get married. And have children.   
Just the thought stung so painfully that Anna feared of fainting for her heart must surely break apart entirely at _some_ point.   
  
“Elsa…?”, she tried. Not sure if she’d make it to tell her.   
  
The blonde looked away from the window she’d been starring at and at her younger sibling. She seemed tired.   
  
Anna took a deep breath but her lungs tightened at the mere thought of speaking.   
  
“What is it Anna..?” no reply. “Are you okay? You look- … you don’t look very well..! Should we stop? Is it the ride?” No one could look as worried as Elsa, Anna was sure of it. Within seconds and in one swift move, Elsa was on the opposite bench, next to the princess. A hand firmly pressed against the ginger ones forehead. “If you’re not feeling well, then-”   
  
“I-it’s okay. Really. It’s not that. I mean; I’m not feeling sick. Not this kind.”  _Lovesick_ maybe.   
Anna smiled reassuringly but couldn’t get that worried frown off her sisters pale face. Gosh, she looked beautiful even now. Maybe even more than usual.   
  
Anna looked at her. Really looked. Deep into the blue orbs. And she could have been imagining it, but it looked like a faint blush crept over those pale cheeks.   
  
“I’m-”, just where to start?   
  
She had already spent days, and month thinking about all the ways that this was wrong but she just wanted to tell her now. Just let her know why she’s marrying someone she met twice and didn’t even like that way, when Elsa assured her that’s he didn’t have to. Why she was marrying someone who lived so far away.

  
“You know-”   
  
“…yes?”   
  
“About, the prince, and the wedding-”, she swallowed and looked down at her hands.   
  
“You don’t have to marry him- Anna”, it almost seemed like Elsa’s face light up. Oh how pathetic Anna was.   
  
“No.no. That’s- That’s not what I mean…”   
  
“Oh…”   
  
“It’s… you know… I …. I know that it’s wrong. Believe me. I’ve been awake a lot of nights thinking about that. I mean, you know. I, I really, really do know how very very wrong this is.”   
  
“Anna, what are you trying to tell me…?”, the Queens look was filled with confusion.   
  
And as she was trying to explain herself, tears shot into Anna’s eyes. “I just can’t do this anymore, you know. I can’t be around you every day and touch you and hug you and dance with you and not, not  _really_ be with you! I was really really  _really_ sure that I could! But it hurts”, her hand gripped the fabric of her dress, right above her heart, tightly. “You’re so beautiful, and smart and caring and I love you. I love you so much. I can’t even put it into words. Not if I’d read every book in our library! There will never be enough words for how much I am in love with you Elsa!” Anna’s voice was desperate and big round tears forced themselves out of her pleading eyes, “Please don’t hate me. You’re the only thing that ever mattered for me. And I just wanted to be with you since we were kids. But I didn’t think that it would be like this. I didn’t think that I could love you so much more even than back then. Or anyone at all!” It was the reason why she broke up with Kristoff after all. All she ever thought of was Elsa. The one she cared for the most. The one who made her feel loved and who made her heart  and stomach do funny things. “Please…don’t hate me… At least not for now! It’s- it’s just two days and then we’ll be there and you can leave again, and I’ll marry that prince and you don’t have to see me again if you don’t want to. Or only on special occasions. Okay? I mean, that’s a good deal right?”   
  
It had suddenly all come out like a waterfall breaking a dam. Just like her tears had suddenly been all over the place.  
  
Elsa was starring. And Anna was praying to whatever god was out there, that she wouldn’t loose her sister and best friend.   
  
“Oh Anna!”, Elsa’s face slipped away just like that, the regal calmness was whipped away. “Anna.”, she tried to get her attention, “I could- I could never hate you, okay?! Never! I love you, Anna. You’re my little sister and you have been my only friend forever. And my best friend. And I will never stop loving you. Do you understand?”   
  
“Yeah”, Anna tried to smile. But her heart still ached. She didn’t understand. Not at all.   
  
“Look at me Anna!”, Elsa plead. And she did. “I love you. And I’d never let you go. No matter where you are, I’d always come to you.” Before she started her own confession;” I have not slept a single night since you told me that you were going to get married- and that you would leave Arendelle. Leave me. It’s been three month and I have not slept but cried and worried and feared for loosing you again. You have no idea what my magic did at night-”   
  
Anna finally looked back and listened. Started to understand.   
  
“Elsa-….”   
  
“I love you.”, she smiled, her own tears threatening to fall.   
  
Anna’s breath got caught in her throat. And her eyes were full again. She hadn’t even realized that Elsa’s hands had taken her own. They were so warm.   
  
“R-Really???”, Anna whimpered, still crying.   
  
“Yes.”, Elsa assured her and pressed her lips together, almost as if she would laugh otherwise. “I love you. You’re my sun, my moon and my sky. And I will never be able to stop loving you, Anna!”

 

“Ohgod”,the relieve she felt was bigger than when she had turned back to flesh before the great thaw. “Elsa-”, she whispered. And her sister smiled but was rather surprised when two hands just grabbed her face and soft lips pressed a sweet kiss on her own.   
  
The Queen could only laugh when Anna let go of her. She hadn’t been this happy since their reunion. Theire eyes looked at one another, before Elsa moved in again. Their lips met like they were made for each other.  
  
“Just one word and we turn the carriage around and go home.”, Elsa whispered after a while.

  
“You still have to ask?”, Anna grinned.


End file.
